


The Isekai Girl ♤Hisoka x Reader♡

by Cautionworks



Series: Isekai Adventures [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Canon, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Consensual Sex, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanart, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Hunter X Hunter Spoilers, Isekai, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Reader is 18, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Realistic, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cautionworks/pseuds/Cautionworks
Summary: Y/n was reading yels fanfic. She was disappointed about the ending and decided to write her own fanfiction. She falls unconscious while writing her fanfiction. She then wakes up in a ramen shop where the navigators show gon and others to the Hunter exam. Once she recognizes she is in the world of Hunter x Hunter. She screams internally wondering how was this all possible. Follow this Isekai adventure in the world of Hunter x Hunter.Keep in mind in this story follows exactly in Togashi's plotline. The only difference here is that the reader is stuck in this fictional world for god knows how long and interacts with the characters. And maybe you get to interact with one of them really well.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Reader, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Isekai Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105280
Comments: 30
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, My name is Isabel AKA Cautionworks. This is the second fan-fiction I've written and I was heavily inspired to write by many talented writers such as Paranormal_Glitch, yelzlikesanime, Atnica, and others. This is an Isekai adventure where the reader is a young adult who finds herself in the world of Hunter x Hunter. She doesn't know why or how she got here, but she will take the opportunity to make the most of it. I hope you enjoy reading my book and wish to follow this story. If there's anything wrong with my story like grammatical errors or confusion within the story. Please feel free to comment about it.
> 
> Stay safe and have a good day \ (•◡•) /
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or its characters they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi
> 
> This story contains lemon/smut, use of language, and violence.
> 
> Reader discretion advised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n finds herself in Hunter x Hunter, Let's see what she does in this new reality.

Before you read the story here's a quick summary to get to know your character.

The reader is an 18-year-old female, who lives by herself in an apartment. She has a working 9/5 job to pay off her bills. Her social life was okay. She wasn't in a relationship with anyone. She has friends who had mutual interests like anime, fan-fiction, and even one about politics. She has coworkers who invite her for drinks, but she always politely declines. Her hobbies are drawing, watching anime, and reading god awful fan-fictions. Her favorite anime was Hunter X Hunter and she was a simp for an individual from the adultrio. She decided not to go to college because she wasn't didn't know what do with her life. She likes all kinds of things but never found her true passion. Her relationship with her parents is stable. She has no siblings, which creates more pressure to have children in the future. That's all there's to it. Just a normal life, for normal a young adult or a late teen. This is a story of a young woman who has no supernatural abilities or an amazing Mary sue backstory. Just your average person trying to get by. And things start to get weirder from there.

First POV

It was late Friday night at home, where I spent most of my time reading fan-fiction and watching anime. I've recently finished reading a Wattpad story from yelzlikesanime. It's called Tragic Love (Hisoka x Reader). When I was reading the ending, I was disappointed that the Fic ended. Everything about that story was great. That's all. If I keep talking about it, I would be just kissing yelz ass. But that's not what I want to do.

What I wanted to do is write my fan-fiction. I think my infatuation for fictional characters is the root of my motivations to write fan-fictions. I was never interested in writing until now. Now that I'm writing, I have the inevitable writer's block.

"ugh!" y/n shouted across the room. " I don't know how yelz does it," y/n thought. " I can't write anything decent.." she groaned. In the state of frustration, y/n continues trying to write but fails eventually.

Once previously blank, the screen filled with random letters and numbers, y/n eyes started to feel heavy. She closed her eyes and dozed with her head, cradled on one arm as she slumped over the table.

With her eyes still closed, y/n body felt her weight shifted than she was before. It felt like she was in more of a sitting position instead of lying down. It felt like her head was against a wall. Then she started to pick up the smell of various food scents like fried eggs and spices. The aroma was so strong, y/n eyes shot up wide open. Within seconds she able to process her surroundings. In one glance, she saw the light illuminating from the ceiling shining down at her. People in gatherings were present at the scene. Waiters were serving food to people. She was sitting in a...Ramen shop?

" _What the hell!_ " she internally said in disbelief. " _How did I even get in here?'_ ' she thought in a stunned state ." _Wait a minute; why everything looks animated?_ " There was a moment of realization as she understood what was happening. " _HOLY SHIT, I'm IN HUNTER HUNTER! MY DREAMS HAVE CAME TRUE!_ " she squealed internally.

Several seconds after accepting her new reality, y/n instinctively reaches down for her phone, but empty.

"Shit.," she muttered quietly. "I wonder if my parents are worried about me," she thought while biting her nails a bit.

"Welcome!" a voice called out.

"Is the back room open?"

Y/n snapped out of her thoughts to find the source of the noise. Her eyes widened again at the sight of the main protagonists. "Woah, their here. Yup, this is where they take the Hunter Exam."

"What will you have?"

" _I gotta say something!_ " y/n stiffed a bit.

"The steak combo that opens your eyes to light. For three"

"For three?" the chef's said.

"How do you want em cooked?"

"Grilled slowly over a low flame till done, please," The navigator answered.

"Got it, let yourselves in the backroom," The chef replied. With that, the group walked over to the door. "I'll introduce myself to them later."

Once the group left, Y/n stood up from her seat and approached the chef.

"I will also have the Steak combo that will make me see the light special," she said. The chef irked an eyebrow at her.

" _I know I sound suspicious_ ,"

" Wait here for a moment," he said, leaving her waiting by the counter. Y/n looked around the shop again.

" _Did I say anything wrong?..does he think I'm here for the Hunter exam? Please let me in._ " her thoughts raced. As people entered and exited out of the restaurant, the chef returned.

"Come in," he said, gesturing to the door. He opened the door for y/n, and she entered the room with the door closed behind her. In one glance, she saw the place nothing but a table with chairs surrounding it." The room should have an elevator that leads to Exam," she thought, sitting down by the table. Suddenly the room started to shift down, causing a vibration to those inside." Here we go," she said, relieved. "Ok, my tag number should be 406, So maybe I can introduce myself to gon and then the others," she contemplated. "Oh! Hisoka will be there, and Illumi, too!" she spoke with a grin on her face. " Wait, can I even use nen? I'm definitely a conjurer or maybe a manipulator."" Even if I did have nen, how am I going to control my aura?". Y/n was so deep in thought that she was unaware that the room stopped moving. The walls in front opened, revealing stone walls.Y/n notices and leaves the room. Exiting out of the elevator, a small green figure approaches y/n with a tag numbered 406." So I was right, Beans so cute in person," she quickly thought.

"Hello! Please take your number badge; thank you," he said with a smile.

"uh, thanks."

After that, he walked away, leaving y/n alone. The atmosphere here was INTENSE and awkward as she imagined it to be. Everyone kept their distance from each other but was still a big crowd.

A/n Social distancing at the Hunter Exam xD

"Hello!" A little boy appeared behind y/n.

"Oh! Shi-, Hi," y/n blurted, stunned from the surprise. Her eyes widen as she notices two individuals behind him.

"GON MY CINNAMON ROLL, MAMAPIKA, Mr.LAYOREO!" y/n thought at the sight of the trio.

"I'm gon, this is Kurapika, and this is Leorio,"

"Ah, so sweet and full of energy. I don't want you to change."

" My name is y/n. Nice to meet you all,"

" Likewise," Kurapika said."

"Same here," Leorio followed.

"Don't think I've seen you guys before," a familiar voice spoke out.

The group switched their attention to a fat man sitting on top of a beam.

"Yo"

" Oh, shit, it's Tonpa," y/n spoke quietly. "Huh, Did you say something y/n?" Gon asked. " Oh, nothing."

" I forgot he has good hearing."

He then averts back his attention to Tonpa.

"You can tell it's our first time here?"

"More or less," he says as he drops down.

" Ugh, just watching him approaching near me disgusts me," y/n sighs with her arms crossed.

"It gets easier. It's my 35th attempt, so it comes with the territory," Tonpa said, smiling.

"You've tried 35 times?!" the trio exclaimed.

"Hmm," y/n said with her arm still crossed.

Tonpa looks at y/n keeps a fake smile towards her.

" _Don't give me that fake ass smile_ ," y/n eyebrows twitched a bit.

"I guess you could say I'm a Hunter exam veteran," he said while smiling once more.

"Not really something you brag about..." Leorio commented.

"Indeed," Kurapika agreed.

"Anyway, if you have any more questions, I'll be happy to help." He said to gon.

"Thanks a lot."

"Oh, and by the way, my name is Tonpa."

" _Yeah, I know, blah blah, blah, I wish had a remote_."

Gon introduces himself and others, including myself. Tonpa went on about who were the veterans and who not to mess with. I stopped listening until I heard someone cry in pain. That's when my heart started to accelerate more.

"aaargh! a man in a gladiator suit dropped down to his knees, overwhelmed with pain and disbelief. His hands disappeared into flower petals. That's when I saw him.

" _Damn, I'm such a fucking simp_."


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italicized text is the reader's thoughts.

"A-aargh! a man in a gladiator suit dropped down to his knees, overwhelmed with pain and disbelief. His hands disappeared into flower petals. That's when I saw him. " _Damn, I'm such a fucking simp_." She thought while struggling to not moan in public or front of the examinees. A tall man in jester's clothing with bright pink hair stood in front of the dying mercenary: His stance, his expression, his presence, his power. Showed he was the one superior in this confrontation. "My, how unusual, seems this poor man arms have turned into flower petals~," he spoke with malice in his voice. His vibes no. His aura was terrifying. You knew once you were near the man, you would feel fear to an extent. But you didn't expect this to be this consuming. However, not only it terrified you, it made him more attractive. "Now you see them, now you don't~," Within enough distance of the magician, y/n can clearly hear the sultry in his voice. "He sounds so much better in real life. It's like combining a Hisoka cosplayer with his voice actor," y/n contemplated. "You should be more careful; when you bump into someone, you really should apologize for ~." He said while smirking at the corpse.

"ahh," she sighed softly. The atmosphere started to feel warmer than Hisoka's cold aura. Luckily she chooses the right attire for this unexpected event. Otherwise, she'll be wearing nothing but a shirt and underwear. A T-shirt, shorts, and a Sports bra was at her convenience. "No..ngh~." She moaned quietly, feeling her abdomen nerves tighten. "Just perfect, the psychopath is back again," Tonpa spoke. "You know that guy?" Gon asked. "So, does that mean he tried last year?" Kurapika inquired. " Number 44, Hi-" Tonpa said. "Hisoka~" Y/n blurted out in ecstasy. After a moment, she opened her eyes more extensively while covering her mouth. "ShitWhydidIsayhisfuckingnamenowtheygonnaaskmequestions, SCREWMYHORNYNESS!" She screamed on the inside. "

You know him?! The group questioned. "No! I mean, yes, I've seen him from Heaven's arena. He's really popular," y/n said quickly. "That's believable, right? I'm not sure if he went to heavens arena before Gon and Killua did." Y/n thoughts raced while scratching her finger. "What's Heaven's Arena?" Gon asked. "Shit, Is it wrong, Gon knows about it? "Heaven's arena is the fourth tallest building in the world. It is a tower where fighters can ascend to higher floors as part of its reward system." Tonpa intervened. "Yeah," Y/n said. " _Didn't need to interrupt me_." "Cool, I want to go there once I finished the Hunter Exam! Chirped Gon. "Anyway, Hisoka, the magician. He was the number one pick to pass last year's exam. Until he almost killed an examiner he didn't approve of. Tonpa continued. " _Yeah, the scar-faced dude Hisoka voice was so hot in that scene_ " y/n thoughts raced. "Then what the hell is he doing here?! You letting him retake the exam after something like that?!" Leorio said angrily.

" _Ah yes, Leorio, the most normal character, If all doesn't work out between Hisoka and me. I'm going for the Doctor in the group. No way I'm choosing the greasy rat or Illuminati Fishface. Damn, I am a simp for this clown. Magician, I mean, whatever._ " she thought. I stopped listening to Tonpa when he talked more about the Hunter Exam. I was watching the clown walk away from the scene. He is tall. I mean 6,1 tall. It hits different when you see someone off-screen. His arms are defined. But for some reason, he doesn't look as thicc like in the election arc. His thighs and ass weren't pronounced as expected. " _What happened to you Hisoka, tell me your secrets to thickness. Now that I'm looking at him, Does he really have individual rubber bands on his torso? Like, I know he can fight in heels, but that's gotta leave lines, or is it an undershirt that looks like rubber-bands? I wanna ask him,_ " she questions. While y/n continues watching Hisoka, the examinees stared at him with a familiar face, Disgust, Fear, and Anger. The man walked without a care in the world—something you want to do as well. "Oh! I almost forgot," Tonpa said while reaching for his bag. Y/n took noticed and sighed. " _This feels like "Oh shit, here we go again" moment, or maybe I've been reading too many fics_ ,"

"Let's have a toast to friendship!" Tonpa smiled while offering a drink to the group. "No, thank you. I'm not thirsty," I said. "Okay, your loss," Tonpa complied. "Hey! thanks. Don't mind if I do," Leorio said, grabbing the drink. "Ah, I was dying of thirst; thanks a lot, buddy," Leorio kept on. "Yeah! Thanks a lot," Gon said. "Thank you," Kurapika said politely. "Aww, Kurapika sounds so soft," I just stood there watching, expecting Gon to spit out his drink. "Blah..." Gon made a funny face while he spews out the juice. "I think this juice might've gotten bad, Mr. Tonpa; it tastes funny," Gon said. "Huh? really sorry about that, fellas," Tonpa said while scratching his head. "He sounds so fake, geez." "Please! Forgive me! I had no idea the juice was bad," He said while kneeling down with his hands clasp together. "You don't have to apologize, but what about you? is your stomach, okay?" Gon asked with concern. " _Gon is so pure and naive, a wholesome quality yet a big disadvantage_ ,"

"Oh! I'm fine, thanks for asking; sorry again, I'll see you guys around," Tonpa said while waving off to the group. "Man, I'd thought he'll never shut up," Leorio commented. "Yeah," y/n sighed. "RING, RING, RING, RING," A loud bell rang in the tunnel, causing everybody to switch their attention to the noise. "Here he comes," The tunnel wall's end shifted up to the ceiling, revealing a man with a bell in his hand. "I apologize for the delay; thank you for waiting," The man said. "The entry period for Hunter applicants is officially closed." "So with no further ado, The Hunter Exam will now begin," "One final word of caution, if you're short on luck or ability, keep in mind that there's a very real chance you could end up seriously injured. **Death** is another distinct possibility.

If you are willing to accept the risks involved, I'll ask you to follow me now. But! for the rest of you. Kindly exit through the elevator located behind you," Everyone, including myself, stood there, not moving a muscle looking at the mouthless man. "Right then, very well all 405 applicants will now participate in phase one," He said, taking steps away from the crowd. The crowd started to follow the man. As they walked, soon, the man began to pick up the pace causing the applicants to jog. "How rude of me, I neglected to introduce myself; I'm Satotz, your examiner of the first phase of the exam. It's my responsibility to led you all to the second phase," Statoz said. "Second? Whatever happened to the first?" Hanzo asked. "The first phase is already underway," Satotz said. Sounds of the applicants started to murmur after that. While jogging, Satoz turned his head to the examinees. "The first phase is quite simple. All you have to do is to follow me to the second phase, so try to keep up," Satotz said. " Follow you? so that's it. There's nothing else?" Hanzo asked again. "That's right, I can not tell you where or when you must arrive," Satotz answered. "You need only to follow me," Satotz said, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you see bolded words I'm trying to put a emphasis on a feeling or statement.


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n meets Killua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I update my chapters regularly. https://www.wattpad.com/story/244252873-the-isekai-girl-%E2%99%A4hisoka-x-reader%E2%99%A1

"That's right; I can not tell you where or when you must arrive," Satotz answered.

"You need **only** to follow me," Satotz said, finally.

Many 2 minutes later:

" _How in the hell am I supposed to run 50 miles without stopping, climb up the staircase, run again at the swamp fighting off dangerous animals. Then catch a Boar and carrying it to the kitchen, jump off a cliff to get eggs, pass the tower, god knows what happens, Hunt for badges, and finally fight each other." y/n thought while jogging with Kurapika, Gon, and Leorio. "I am no professional athlete, but I only can run 1 mile without stopping. I only ran 4 laps around a field once, and all already, I'm tired with the third lap. THAT'S 200 LAPS I HAVE TO DO!_ " y/n started to feel slight sweat sliding down her neck.

" _Please, whatever god or spirit exists, grant me endurance for speed_." y/n pleaded in her head in stress.

Y/n wasn't religious, but being unexpectedly transported into a fictional world like Hunter Hunter, definitely defied her beliefs. There had to be some divine or supernatural power or whatever caused her to be here.

So how bad can it be to pray or wish to an unknown higher power?

Abruptly y/n felt her legs lighter. Her legs didn't burn anymore, her calves and thighs stopped feeling tight. It felt like she was simply walking without using any energy.

" _What the hell!_ "

" _Am I using nen, or I have wishing power? Or BOTH_ ," y/n thought as she kept on jogging.

" _so many questions so little answers_."

" This is going to be boring." y/n said aloud.

Leorio and others looked at her and kept quiet.

After 2 grueling hours of running, the applicants have traveled more than 18 miles from the starting point. Many drop out of exhaustion. Others are still up and running. Y/n kept up with ease, barely dropping a sweat. This was very unnatural for her. Her being as someone who never practiced sports, ran 30 km without stopping. She should be in extreme amounts of fatigue. But then again, her being here is bizarre.

"Hey! wait up, kid! How bout you show a little respect for the Exam!" Leorio bickered.

" _KILLUA!_ " y/n cried inside.

"Hmm? what do you mean?" Killua asked.

" I mean, quit using the damn skateboard! That's cheating!" Leorio continued.

"How's that?" Killua said, confused.

"How?' Leorio, he said, looking for someone to agree with him.

"This is an endurance test; That's how!" Leorio said.

"No, it's not," Gon spoke up.

"Huh?" the boys said in unison.

"What are you babbling now, Gon!"

"The examiner guy only said we only have to follow him; that's all," Gon answered.

"Hey, who side are you on anyway!"

The white-haired boy slowed down his skateboard and approached Gon.

"Hey, how old are you?" The young boy asked.

"Twelve years old," replied Gon.

The kid did a kickflip with his skateboard.

"Guess I'll run too," He said.

" Woah, that's so cool!" Gon said, feeling buoyant.

" My name is Killua," He said.

"Hi, I'm Gon!" He replied back.

" _Thus, their friendship begins_ ," y/n thought as she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

Four hours later, a significant amount of applicants dropped down to the ground, wasted. Leorio looked like he was ready to crash down to the floor. He slowed down, and eventually, he stopped running, dropping his suitcase. Y/n took notice and stopped in her tracks, followed by Gon.

Killua stops as well. The three stood there, watching Leorio.

"Hey, forgot about him. We gotta keep moving," Killua said.

Gon kept silent, including y/n.

Leorio's face was covered with sweat and tiredness. He panted uncontrollably after such an arduous run.

After several seconds, Leorio spoke up.

"Man ah, Screw this!" He said.

All of a sudden, Leroio started running at full speed.

"I'M BECOMING A HUNTER NO MATTER WHAT!" He said.

"DAMN IT ALL!" He said, running past the three.

Both Gon and y/n smiled.

Gon swings his fishing rod at Leorio's suitcase, catching it with ease.

"Got it!" Gon said.

"Woah! that was awesome," Killua said.

"Good job, Gon," y/n said while smiling.

"Hehe, thanks," He smiled back.

"Um, who are you?" Killua asked.

"Right, I didn't introduce myself,"

"Oh, This is y/n we've met at the entrance," Gon explained.

"Okay, I'm Killua," He said with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, we gotta keep moving!" y/n said as she sees the group leaves further away.

Hey! I said that already!" Killua said.

"He such a tsundere."

Now that y/n and Killua met, The trio continued to catch up with other applicants. On their way there, The group already started running up the stairs.

"We've reached the 80 km mark," Satotz said.

"Now, let's pick up the pace, shall we," He said.

The mouthless man skipped his steps, doubling the distance between himself and the applicants.

"Hey! I've got an idea; let's race to the finish line, see whos faster," Killua challenged.

"Sure, okay!" Gon said

"Hey, y/n do you wanna race? Gon asked.

Y/n thought for a moment.

"Maybe If I race, I can test my sudden ability for endurance; I was able to run non stop for 4 hours that's impossible for me. I hope I don't have drawbacks,"

"Sure, let's go!" y/n accepted.

"Okay, losers have to buy dinner," Gon suggested.

"Yeah, You're on!" Killua said.

"Ready," The trio said in Unison.

"SE-" Y/n said.

"GO!" the boys said.

"HEY WAIT!" Y/n yelled.

As the three ran, Killua and Gon got in front of y/n in an instant. Y/n was a lot slower than expected, but she made up for it when she was only 6 feet away from the boys.

"Damn, those boys run a lot faster than me,"

The trio finally caught up to Leorio and Kurapika.

"ha, See you at the finish line," Gon said.

"Yeah, catch a later old man," Killua said.

"Hey! I'm NOT OLD, CAN'T YOU TELL I'M TEENAGER JUST LIKE YOU GUYS!" Leorio stated.

"W-What? No way!" Gon said

"I thought you were like 20," Y/n said.

" _When I watched the anime, I thought he was 20_ ,"

"Yeah," Killua agreed.

With the three still running, Killua speaks up.

"I've got to tell you, Gon, I'm pretty impressed you can keep up with me; you did okay too y/n," Killua said.

"Oh, really hehe," Gon said.

"Uh, thanks," y/n said

"I did OKAY! I'm supposed to be dying of exhaustion,"

"Hmm, or maybe they are all just so slow, and you guys seem fast," Killua said.

"Ah, man, I thought the Hunter Exam will be more challenging. This is boring,"

"Well, why did you want to become a Hunter anyway?" Gon asked.

"Who me? I've never said I wanted to be a Hunter," Killua answered.

"Huh?"

I just heard the Exam was gonna be really hard; it sounded kinda fun, so here I am," Killua said.

"Well, he is an assassin."

"But it's not fun as I thought," He continued.

"What about you?" Killua asked.

"Well, My dad is a Hunter, so I decided I'm going to be a hunter just like him," Gon explained.

"Hmm, so what kind of Hunter is he?" Killua asked.

" I don't know," Gon said nonchalantly.

"Ahahaha, that's the weirdest thing I've ever heard," Killua abruptly laughed.

"How can you want to be a Hunter like your dad without knowing anything about him; that's nuts." He said.

"Tell me about it."

"Mito was the one who raised me, she only told me little about him, and I only saw him in pictures from a long time ago," Gon said

"Wait, who's Mito?" Killua asked.

" _Yeah, who tells a person name without context?_ " y/n thought while still running behind them.

"She's my aunt," He answered.

"Woah," Killua said while making a confused face.

"She told me that he passed the Hunter exam when he was twelve," Gon said.

" That's when he decided to leave the island, so I came here to find out why he chooses to become a Hunter instead of raising me," He said, sounding excited.

"So Why do **you** want to be a Hunter y/n? Killua asked.

"Uh," y/n said

" _Fuck! Should I tell them?_ "


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, we got out of that damn tunnel.

"So Why do you want to be a Hunter y/n? Killua asked. "Uh," y/n said "Fuck! Should I tell them?" "No, not yet anyway." " I never wanted to be a Hunter. I actually came here by accident," Y/n said. "Huh, What do you mean by accident?" Gon asked, looking at y/n confused. " I was in a Ramen shop, and I ordered a special meal from this chef. He instructed me to follow him to a room that turned out to be an elevator. Then some guy gave me my badge number as I came out of the elevator. I later realized this is the Hunter Exam." y/n said. "You do realize that you can get hurt or die in the exam, right? Killua said, looking incredulously. "Hey, guys, look, we're almost at the top!" Gon abruptly came in. "Gon, it's rude to interrupt conversations, but thanks, I didn't want to answer that question. I only came here because I didn't know where else to go; my geography here isn't too good either, so it is better to follow the storyline if I can. Also, I think I'm supposed to take the exam; why else would I be in the ramen shop in the first place?" The trio shifts its attention to win. Satotz was the first to enter the gate, and two children raced together at the same time. After them, Y/n came in.

"Yeah, I did it; I finished first!" Gon shouted. "What are you talking about? I totally won,'' Killua said. "What do you think y/n? the boys asked in unison. Y/n stopped running in exhaustion. "Shit, I'm so tired; my legs feel like there going to collapse; I don't think my willpower will be enough," "Ah, you guys came together at the same time," y/n sighed once more. "Okay, fine, guess I'll buy you dinner, and you'll buy my dinner," Gon said. "Huh? I don't get it," Killua said. "He means he'll pay dinner for the both of you, and you do the same next time," Y/n said. "Oh," Killua nodded. "That's right!" Gon agreed. "Wait a minute, didn't y/n came in second place or third whatever," Killua said. "Yeah, don't worry, I'll pay for dinner for three of us," y/n smiled. "Right, Hey Mr. Statoz, is this where the second phase begins?" Gon said. "NNNOPE," Y/n thought. "No, it isn't," Statoz answered, "We have quite a way to go." "Oh man," Gon whined.

Several minutes later, more applicants arrived outside the tunnel; many were drained, some appeared unfazed. Later, Leorio and Kurapika arrived on time. Y/n, Gon, and Killua were all sitting down, waiting for the others to appear. "Hey Kurapika" Gon said. "Hey, ah, is this our destination? Kurapika asked. "Nope, not yet," "Hmm, I see," Kurapika says, turning his head forward. "It looks like the fog is lifting," "really, Woah," Gon said in awe. The Milsy Wetlands, also known as Swindler's Swamp, we must cross it to reach phase two of the exam. This place is home to a variety of truly bizarre animals, any way of which are crafty, voracious, creatures who deceive and feast on human prey. So please be very careful. If you are deceived, you'll surely die. Statoz explained, raising a finger up. Sounds of cries were heard from the tunnel; a man rushed to the exit only to fail in the process. The wall closed. "Damn, that sucks," y/n said "yeah," Leorio and Kurapika agreed. "These wetland creatures are not to be underestimated, for they will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. Statoz continued ignoring what just happened. "This is an ecosystem in which all creatures hunt by the art of deception. And that is why it is called Swindler's Swamp." He said with his arms crossed. "Damn, is it just me, or he just sounds so badass? I wonder if anyone wrote of fic about him. He mouthless, though, or he hiding it because of some tragic backstory reason or whatever."

"Now then, please follow me closely so you won't be deceived," Statoz said finally. "pft, is he messing with us? If we know, they'll try to deceive us; whos going to fall for it," Leorio spoke up. "Don't fall for it!" a man's voice shouted. "How convenient," "Didn't I just say that we won't,'' Leorio said. Behind the building, a disheveled man appears, and all turn their attention to the stranger. "Don't let them fool you; he's lying," The outsider paused for a bit. "That man has lied to you!" He yelled, pointing at the examiner. "He's an imposter. I'm the real examiner," He proclaimed, "You got it!" They all looked at the man and the examiner with suspicions on their faces. "Impostor, What's going on here?'' Leorio said. "I-I'll prove it," he said, revealing a dead monkey-like creature whose face looked like a twisted version of Statoz. "Oh, Woah, he looks like Mr. Statoz," Gon points out. Killua and y/n kept silent with a skeptical look on their faces. ''This is a man faced ape from the Milsy Wetlands," He said "A man faced what?" Leorio said. ''The man faced ape loves the taste of human flesh, but their limbs are really long and thin, so they're actually quite weak.

So that's why they disguise themselves as humans. They trick us into following them into the wetlands; they work together with other creatures to kill and eat us. That's what he wants. To deceive the entire Hunter applicant pool to feast on every one of you!" " _When I watched Hunter Hunter for the first time, I knew the guy was lying for two reasons. One because whenever in anime someone accuses the other as an impostor, they are usually are the impostor, and two, it was my gut feeling overall. Anime logic, I know it's dumb_." ''Bastard,'' Leorio said, falling for the apparent imposter. "Oh yeah, well, that explains why he doesn't walk like a normal human," Hanzo said. " _Now that's just rude_ ," The liar was struck with cards in his torso and straight into his brow at high speed, killing him instantly. " _Hmm, Hisoka hehe~ stop simping goddamit!_ " I told myself. "I see, I see that settles it then, so you are the real one." he drawled while shuffling his cards. Satotz did not respond; he tossed the cards while flicking his wrists. "The examiners are hunters, each picked by the exam committee to do this job without pay. Anyone who holds the title we are vying for our selves could've deflected that attack, and quite easily, I might add~" Hisoka said. "I shall take that as a compliment, thank you; still, should you choose to attack me again for any reason, I will have no choice but to report you for attacking an examiner and have you immediately disqualified," He warned, " Is that clear?" "Of course,'' He said

" _Damn, he sounds like he doesn't give a fuck_ " The cries of Vultures were heard and appeared on the dead man-apes body. I looked back at the corpse and noticed that the ape-man had fled. Huh. "Nature can be so brutal. It's hard to watch," Leorio commented, making a frown. "So he was a man faced ape as well," Kurapika inferred. "He was trying to confuse the applicants and lure some of you away," the examiner said, 'These attempts are to be expected." "We can't let our guard down," Killua warned. "Right!" Gon and y/n said in unison. "Please be aware that you'll encounter such deceptions regularly. Statoz said, walking to the corpse. " I must assume that a number of you were fooled into suspecting my true identity." "Hehe," Leorio chuckled nervously. "Pft," y/n smiled "Understand? I want to make it Abuntly clear that if any of you lose sight of me once we enter the Milsy Wetlands fog, you have no hope whatsoever of reaching the second phase of the exam," He said, sounding even more serious." you've been warned," " _He's really doing his job. That's admirable_ ," "Now, let's begin." He said, preparing to jog."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n I know this feels slow and all. But there's a reason why I'm doing exactly word from word. You will see some action; I'm building up to that point. Anyways prepare for something "interesting" soon. I sound so cold T_T   
> "You said it," y/n said   
> "Shut up!"   
> "Make me," y/n challenged.  
>  "Okay bitch"   
> The author writes a command to force the reader to be silent.  
>  "I still got my thoughts bitch," y/n thought, raising a middle finger at the author.   
> Well, I don't have to write your thoughts on simping a clown.   
> "..."  
> "..."


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is having a self debate in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n Sorry I'm a day late; I forgot to write this chapter.   
> Also, this story contains a little filler. I'm sorry T_T  
> Now Back to the story.

Previously on "The Isekai Girl" "Now, let's begin." He said, preparing to jog. The 368 applicants, who passed the underground tunnel, find themselves in the Milsy Wetlands, where creatures are sought to deceive and catch their prey. With each passing minute, the fog grew thicker, making it difficult to see what's in front of us. Running in marsh waters made it even more frustrating. All of a sudden, in my shoes, I felt freezing water through my socks. " _Shit, I did not choose the right shoes for this phase,_ " I thought, making a frown. " _WELL, I WASN'T EXPECTING TO BE TRANSPORTED TO AN ANIME; LET ALONE FUCKING HUNTER HUNTER!" "Sure, I'm **happy** to be here, but damn, not everything is easy around here_."

" _Anime and Fanfiction really do not express enough about practical issues. Like getting your shoes wet, but no, we can talk about... it's not real anyway. You know what. What the hell am I talking about? I have no reference to why or how I got here in the first place. This is spirited away bullshit. How about spear the bullshit away. Forget about sexy time with Hisoka or having an adventure with the plotline. I wanna know how I got here. And since we're in the swamp, should I follow Gon or stay with Killua. I never read a fic where the reader leaves with Killua. I might get to know him a little better, but he'll probably start talking about Gon. If I go with Gon, how'll I react when Hisoka strangles him. Leorio and Kurapika will be fine. Should I help Gon out? I should. That's what everybody says they'll do. But will they actually do it, Will I do it? Knowing how powerful Hisoka is, I **don't** stand a chance against him, not that my basic martial arts will do anything. Mans got his arms chopped off and didn't even flinch. In most fics, the reader is always a strong, sympathetic, and helpful woman who will stand up to Hisoka Sociopathic tendencies, making her more attractive to Hisoka. Just by not taking shit from him turns him on. It is a good quality in women, having the attitude to know when your boundaries are crossed_.

 _But damn, even being a sassy, quirky girl attracts him........" I interrupted my train of thought. "Am I'm just here to meet Hisoka? What if this whole thing is a fanfiction. What if somebody is writing this bullshit story. Oh, whoever is writing this fic does not know how boring and frustrating it is to be in the exam, especially when you're just a normal teenager. I still feel like a teen at times. I'm eighteen with a teen at the end, so whatever. That makes Hisoka sound like a pedophile. I'm a young Ad-ult. I sound cringy. What the hell. There's one thing for sure that I know will do, I have the stubbornness to defend myself hisoka, knowing I'll fail inevitably. Okay, that's in general with everyone. But some girls want hisoka to step on them; I'm not joking. I'm gonna stop complaining. I'm here, and I can only make the most of it. But still, my feet are cold. I'll make the decision who to follow when the time calls for it._ " My thoughts broke when I heard someone my name called. "Hey Gon, y/n let's move up to the front," Killua said, adjusting his skateboard more securely under his arm. "Okay, the last thing we want is to lose sight of the examiner," Gon agreed.

I studied carefully at Killua sudden stiff frame and his discreet glances at the men glaring at Hisoka. "Ah, He's feeling anxious by Hisoka. At this moment, I would want to stay away from him too," I realized what he meant. "More importantly, I just want to keep our distance from that Hisoka guy," He said, confirming my thoughts. "He just draws trouble." I sneaked a glance behind me to see numbers of people eyeing Hisoka. "Do those guys honestly think they can gang up on him and win? After the fact that he dissolved some guy's arm and killed the impostor with just playing cards. Those idiots are so screwed, no need to feel bad~." "Hey! Leorio! Kurapika! Killua says we should move up to the front!" Gon called behind. I smacked a hand at my forehead while Killua cocked his head around to stare warily at him. "You Idiot!" Leorio called back. "If I could reach the front, I'd already be there!" "Go on ahead, we'll meet you there," Kurapika chimed in, making Gon whine. "Aww,'' Gon whined, making a frown. "Cmon Lets go!" Killua said, raising his voice a bit. "Someone's grumpy, angry kitten," I thought. "It would be so cute for him to wear cat ears," I chuckled quietly. "Huh, wait up!" Gon yelled, running up.

XXX

Several minutes later, Screams and death were among us. The examiner was nowhere in sight. Several other people had also disappeared. Killua, Gon, and I were all alone, racing through the thick fog. "Hah, I wonder what's happening. I hear people screaming all around us," Gon said, sounding panicky. "That's why we need to be more careful," Killua said calmy. I didn't say anything. Things like this just make me want to stay quiet and focused. Talking would make me feel less anxious, but I'm not really good at multi-tasking. I don't get why so many people are good at it. "I haven't seen the guys in a while. I just hope they're safe," Gon said, looking to the side. " _Okay, I should say something to make him feel better. I hate to see Gon upset. Start talking y/n_." " Gon, They made it this far, Kurapika smart, so even if they run into trouble, I'm sure they'll make it out,'' I said, trying to ease his worry. " _I suck at this_ ," I noted. "Okay,'' He said, shifting his head forward, sounding less anxious. "Thanks, y/n!! Gon yelled in surprise.


	6. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm, y/n follows killua, and something no no happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n Last chapter felt short, and more importantly, sucked ass. I rushed myself to update. It wasn't as exciting as I wanted it to be. So I have written more than 2000 words, nothing special. I would like the story to advance already because we all know what happens, or do we? Happy Thanksgiving, Everyone!

**Previously on "The Isekai Girl"**

"Thanks, y/n!! Gon yelled in surprise. In an instant, I whipped my head to looked at Gon sudden yelp. We fell into darkness. A giant frog had swallowed us from the ground. It was dark, tight, and extremely slimy. ''Hopefully, killua will get us out. Woah, I'm dependent on him. What would I do to get out of here? It is dark. I can't see or even move." I started to panic a bit, thinking of the possibility that maybe killua didn't think of using the juice. _He did say he could find a way to escape without it. I think he would've manipulated his hands to get out of here. Oh, the frog wouldn't see it coming. The poor frog would've been shredded to death. Gon. How will Gon react? I honestly don't know. When Killua ripped the Homical manic, Gon was like, "YeAh He An Ex AsSaSiN!"_. I think Togashi did that, so maybe Killua wouldn't have to reveal his sharpened hands yet. "And that's a theory, a game theory, oh my god y/n stop thinking of memes in your head, you're so cringy," I hold my thoughts when I felt bubbles frying around me.

" _Here we go_ ,"

The wandering frog came to a halt; its face turned blue and puked. Suddenly the trio landed into a slippery puke land. "EW!'' y/n whined, rubbing the vomit off herself. ''At least it doesn't smell,'' she said, relieved. "I guess he didn't like the way we tasted," Gon chuckled. "It was this stuff," Killua corrected, holding a juice can. "Oh! the drink Tonpa had," Gon realized, "I guess that's what saved us," "Hmm," y/n hummed. "Yeah, but I could've escaped without it,'' Killua said, dropping the drink. Quickly, Birds squawked, emerging from the trees. I flinched at the noise, looking at the grey filled sky.

"I'm... Still worried about the guys," Gon said, as he looked at the distance. A scowl was drawn on Killua face. "Forget about them. We need to keep moving," Killua said, rising up and turning away from us. "If we leave now, we can make it to the second phase," He said, looking at us in the corner of his eye, and ran off. For a moment, I stood there, watching the white hair kid getting further and further away from me.

I looked down and saw my reflection in the puddle of puke. I see a depressing sky behind a depressing looking girl. I looked sad. No, I looked tired and unhappy looking. I mean, who wouldn't be after running for more than 2 hours with no break or shower. '' _This is it_ '' I thought. " _Whatever, Gon dose. It's probably for the best if He'll have to endure this unpleasant experience. I guess I'm no. I'm going to follow Killua. I think... I wouldn't be able to do anything. Or rather, I won't do anything. I'm weak. I haven't been able to discover what I can do, and I'm not going to try while some murderer is after me. I'm a pussy. I can't bear to see Gon being strangled and do nothing. I mean, I did. I was watching the anime._

 _There's nothing you can do. Just sit and watch. Maybe... No, I'm going, I made my decision. See you around, Gon_." I concluded my thoughts, not feeling 100% satisfied with my judgment. I ran off without looking back. If I did, I would stop. I didn't hear any footsteps behind. "So he went for it, such a good friend, I'm not" In a distance, I saw white fluffy hair. "Killu!" I called. " _Oh shit, I shouldn't call him that yet,_ " He stopped in his tracks and looked at me, looking shaken. "Hey," Is all he said, looking flustered a bit. "Hi,'' I greeted back. "Uh, wheres Gon?" He asked, looking behind me. " I don't know, he was just right next to me and disappeared," I answered quickly. "Hmm, that's a bummer," He said with a look of disappointment. "Gon is pretty good when it comes to wildlife, I'm sure he'll catch up eventually, but we should keep moving," I said, trying to lighten up the mood. "Okay," He sighed. We continued jogging back to find the Examiner and the rest of the remaining applicants.

XXX

Leorio and Kurapika were separated from the applicants and are now seeking to return to the Examiner. "It looks like we lost sight of the front runners," Kurapika said, looking up towards Leorio. "Damn it!" He cussed, " Which way should we go?" He said, looking at different angles. Leorio spotted pink wavy hair at a distance; he then came to a halt, lifting his arm to block Kurapika. "Hold on," He whispered, "Look over there," He said, pointing ahead. Kurapika turned, and his eyes widen. In a field, a group of men with spears surrounded Hisoka. "You're not Hunter material; I've been thinking that ever since we met last year," the presumed leader of the group said. "We'll spare your life if you promise to never take the Hunter exam again," Another man said, pointing his spear up. "Sure, why not~." The facade of men's toughness faded into shock. "I do intend to pass, so there's no need to retake it~." He said nonchalantly.

The leader tightens his crossed arms even more. While another member gripped on his nunchucks. "Oh yeah? You idiot, Look at this fog; you think you can find where the main pact went!'' He said, raising his voice. "Yeah! He's right; we all failed this year; there's no way we can catch up with everyone else!" The man with nunchucks said. The magician snickered at the men's foolish pursuit. "That's it, then? You failed, so you want to play Examiner? He said with a smirk coated on his face. "Hunter's require prey, So why don't I judge whether your Hunter material or not, Hmm~?" He dangerously holds up a card, making some of them back away.

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!'' They roared in rage and charged at Hisoka. Before Kurapika and Leorio can comprehend, He spun around his card in his hand in a swift movement. The men dropped down like files. Weapons crashing down to the ground. He held his card and flick it to the side, making the blood come off. Their leader was the only one left alive, witnessing all his comrades die. The poor man was frozen on the spot, eyes widen in horror at the display. Hisoka turned around, facing the frightened man. His face held no remorse—only a blank one.

"Now then..." He uttered. The man broke into a fall, landing on his rear, attempting to escape. He quickly starting crawling away like a cockroach, avoiding being stepped on. While Hisoka silently walked behind, the man cried for help.

"H-HELP! M-" Before he could finish his sentence, Hisoka had struck a card straight into his skull. He fell to the ground, **lifeless**. Kuprapika and Leorio stood there, stunned by the brutality. Hisoka comes in and retrieves the card, making a sickening squishy sound. The card was printed with four spades. Leorio grits his teeth while Kurapika mouth stays wide open. Hisoka eyes averted, and settled his gaze on the two of them. "Well, ~." Hisoka eyes glisten. The pair gasped with sweat sliding down their necks.

"How about you two? Care to play... Examiner ~" His hawk-like eyes still focused on them.

XXX

Running through the thick fog was harder than I thought. But Killua and I saw running silhouettes in the distance. Killua came to a stop. "Haha," He beamed. "Aww" "We caught up with the main group Y/n!" He chimed. " I just wish Gon was with us too, you know," He pouted. "Yeah,'' I said "I wonder what Gon is doing."

XXX

The pineapple haired boy was hurrying through the forest in search of Leorio and Kurapika. His only source was Lerorio's strong smell of cologne. Upon running, Gon stepped on what looked like regular flowers. These flower-like plants released some kind of spores in the air. In an instant, Gon knew to cover his face. But it was too late. He already sniffed a small amount of those fumes. He still covered his nose and mouth to avoid getting more in. He kept running, even stepping on the same flowers. They were everywhere! At the end of the forest, he saw two paths leading in different directions. For some reason, one route had a trail of the same pinkish flowers, while the other had none. Knowing how simple-minded Gon is, he went for the clear path. As he got there, Gon released his arm and sniffed out in the air. Nothing. He should smell something, but he couldn't smell anything.

"Damnit!'' Gon cursed, balling his hands into a fist. " I can't track Leorio scent" He stood there, trying to think of ways to find them but with no luck. Should he give up? He can't go mindlessly look for them. Especially when he should be reaching the second phase with Killua and y/n. "What should I do?" Gon said aloud.

XXX

The magician started approaching the frozen pair. Slowly he comes closer and closer. "Okay, Leorio, wait for my signal, and then we run in opposite directions," Kurapika ordered. "Wait, what?" Leorio growled. "The fact of the matter is, he's vastly more experienced in combat than us. He said calmly. ''The two of us won't stand a chance against him," Leorios temples tightened when he looked back at the corpses. As Hisoka gets closer, a card appeared at his fingertips. He comes to a stop, raising his card up. In an instant, birds emerge from the trees, wind brushed his hair, and Kurapika makes the call. "NOW RUN!" The two sprinted at full speed in opposites directions. (I'm fast asf Boi! Lmao) Leaving the magician looking both ways.

"Hmm~" His face curled into a smile. " I see. A wise decision." He laughs darkly, causing all the little critters to run away. As he was about to leave, He sees a moving figure through the fog. "I just couldn't do it," Leorio ranted, clenching a large stick. " This may not be my fight." He stopped walking. "But I can't just pretend like nothing happened. You see, the thing is, I can't run away! He glared at Hisoka.

"LEORIO!" Kurapika called from a distance. Leorio storms right at Hisoka, shouting. Hisoka stands there, with his arm glued to his hip. Not fazed in the slightest. Rather he seems amused by Leorio's resolve.

"Hmm, I adore that look~," He murmured.

As Leorio gets closer, he swung his staff, lunging himself at Hisoka, only to go right through him. Hisoka transformed into smoke? In a swift movement, Hisoka appears right beside Leroio as he trips. To Hisoka, this was all in slow motion. In real-time, within a split second, he appeared right behind him, before Leorio can even comprehend it. Hisoka raised his talon-like hands in an attempt to penetrate Leorios neck...

**SLASH**

Leorio stumbled down to the ground like a defeated knight screaming in agonizing pain. His body felt like it was on fire. Claw marks were present on his skin. Deep and red. Blood oozing out of his body, trailing down to the once fresh grass. With one eye open, he spotted the stick he threw earlier. It was just a few feet away, He just needed to reach for it and survive, right? A stick can save his life. Leorio moved a muscle and winced. "N-AHHHGH!" He yelled. Hisoka, one hand clothed in blood, stood there, observing the man. "Hmm,~'' Hisoka eyes flashed again. "You think that feeble stick can save you? I would **love** to see you try~." He sneered. Leorio ignores him and continues to move despite his pure pain. As he sought to move further along, his vision started to become blurry. With each passing second, each individual limb refused to keep moving. All he had left was his eyes; his head couldn't move anymore. His eyes shifted exactly to the spot where he and Kurapika took off. Memories flashed before him—that day where he cradled Pietro's body, that day where he watched his best friend slowly slip away. That day, he swore himself to become a doctor to treat people the same disease Pietro had, free of charge. That's was the dream. "Heh, I should've run away," He chuckled, closing his eyes, accepting his inevitable fate. "Indeed, you should have~" Hisoka responded, striking a card into his scalp.

The situation called itself. Hisoka was the hunter, and Leorio was, unfortunately, the prey.

_Leorio was never able to retrieve his stick. And most importantly, He was never able to become a doctor._

Hisoka crouches down next to Leorio and yanks the card out clean. The card also read four spades. "How disappointing," He spoke. "You passed in terms of character, but that is what got you killed in the end~," He said, with a blank face. "I'm curious to see when your-" He paused when a noise starting beeping. "Oh, dear~" Displeasment swept across his face. "Hisoka, you should come back here. We're almost at the site of the second phase,'' a voice called. "Okay, be right there'' He sighed, standing up, looking immediately bored already. ''So long Le O rio~." He said, smirking, walking away from the bloody corpse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 6, Hoped you liked it. And Happy thanksgiving again.
> 
> I'm so sorry everybody, Leorio death will not be vain,ಥ_ಥ ಥ_ಥ ಥ_ಥ ಥ_ಥ


	7. UPDATE NOT A CHAPTER!UPDATE NOT A CHAPTER!

** _I will be continuing this fanfiction....._ **

So yeah, I haven't updated because of one good reason. I was lazy, and I had no motivation. So I decided to continue writing because I decided to stop being a lazy ass. I had an idea where to take this story and, I'll try to continue it, so Now you'll have some closure. I'm going to be honest ( was I not honest?), I don't know when I'll post another chapter, maybe before January. That's it, folks!

**Y/n: "That's it you update on thanksgiving, and you come back after Christmas and be like, hey?!"**

**A/n " Yeah, I don't really care. I'm not rushing myself again to do finish edits, fanart, or fics,''**

**Y/n: Oki Doki**


	8. Chapter VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on "The Isekai Girl"

****

_''So long Le O rio~." He said, smirking, walking away from the bloody corpse._

**BUMP!**

**"** Ngh **,"** Y/n quietly groaned.

Y/n chest stung all of a sudden. She just caught up with the group with Killua not too long ago. And Now she feels this shocking pain in her chest. She wondered if it was just cramping. But she wasn't on period or anything. This was unusual, but she brushed it off until it happened again later in her journey. " _What the hell?_ " Her face displayed full of distress, causing Killua to take notice.

"What's up with you?" He asked, not interested in her answer.

"Oh, nothing, I'm fine," She quickly answered while looking to her left side.

Killua temples shifted to an annoyed look.

"I know you're lying, so spit it out," Killua sighed.

" Well, I don't know why but, I'm getting sudden shocks in my chest,'' Y/n spoke truthfully.

"Shocks?" He enunciated.

"Yeah, I feel this pain in my chest; it keeps happening randomly,"

"Hmm..." Killua looked at y/n warily.

"Maybe you're getting tired.." Killua said. '' We are almost at the site anyways; you can take a break there."

"Yeah...maybe your right," Y/n sighed.

**XXX**

Gon had gotten out of the forest path of flowers. He kept searching for leorio and Kurapika despite his chances of failing the exam. He wanted to know if they were safe. They were the first ones he met friends at the beginning of the exam. Once he had gotten into the fields, his superhuman sense of smell had returned. He stood there and took one whiff...

He smelled leorio cologne and the immense scent of iron. Gon recalled the last time he smelled such a stench. It was when he saw a fox bear killed another animal. The prey stained the bear's teeth with blood.

Blood...

Gon's eyes widen, mouth agape in worry.

He jumped into a sprint, following the trail of cologne and iron leading him. Quickly, the marsh waters were marked by Gon's fast footsteps. The troubled boy crossed through the dense fog once again. The smell getting stronger, Gon had come to a stop. The mist cleared, revealing a bloody man with his arm aiming for the staff on the floor. Gon's temples raised, and he clenched his teeth at the horrific sight. He saw fresh claw marks on the neck and a slit inside the skull, still oozing blood. He dropped his fishing, including the briefcase, to the ground.

He stared down at the man and gasped breathlessly, "…LEORIO!" He dropped down to his knees to the ground, out of control. His eyes overflowed with tears. He balled his hands into fists, throwing a punch to the ground. "Leorio...." His voice crackled. _What happened?! Who did this to you?! Wheres Kurapika?!_ Those were the questions racing through his mind. He saw his arm was leading towards the staff. Gon took the stick into his hands and kneeled there for several minutes, gripping on the stick tightly.

He had not known Leorio for long, but... he was his first friend he connected with upon his journey. His thoughts broke when he heard footsteps from a distance. Then He heard someone call his name. 

" _Who... is that?_ " Gon thought blankly.

"...Gon!" a familiar voice called. 

Gon kept quiet, not uttering a single word. The footsteps got closer and stopped, sounds of batons dropping down to the floor. Gon didn't even bother turning his head. He already knew who it was. The person's footsteps came closer to Gon and stopped behind his back. A hand gently placed on Gon trembling shoulders. Without hesitation, the little boy dropped the staff. He quickly turned around, facing a cotton Blue vest adorned with orange patterns. He quickly wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, holding it as if his life depended on it. Kurapika hugged Gon tightly, his eyes scarlet red. He wasn't crying. Rather His eyes flashed with anger. 

The pair did not exchange any words, only emotions. All of Gon tears had been absorbed by Kurapikas vest. His tears trickling down his cheeks had dried. Gon slowly unwrapped his arms and stayed quiet. Gon stood there with a runny nose. Kurapika saw this and pulled out a handkerchief in his hand. Kurapika lifted his arm with the cloth in his hand to Gon's nose. Gon didn't say anything but knew what he was doing. Gon blew into the fabric harshly, letting out all the snot from his nose.

After that, Gon stood up from the ground, not looking at the corpse. Kurapika watched the boy stand up, facing away from the body; Kurapika followed.

"Gon..." Kurapika spoke softy.

"......" Gon kept silent, not looking at Kurapika or Leorio.

"I am going to"—He paused—"find the person who did this," Gon clenched his hands, teeth-gritting. 

"...And give them Hell!" He shouted.

Kurapika paused. He was speechless at the display; He was lost in thought. Before he realized it, he saw Leorio briefcase hanging off from Gon fishing pole. Gon was already up and ready fleeing away. Kurapika gained his focus back; he retrieved his batons and ran to follow Gon. With the image of Leorio body in his head. He later recalled the time where the Money grubby man revealed his true intention of becoming a hunter. He wasn't just in it because he was a frugal person. He just wanted to become a doctor, to cure people's diseases without the worry of money. 

— For the _right_ price, you can buy not only treasures, but dreams, hearts, and even people's lives! ~ Leorio Paladiknight

Kurapika will forever remember that quote for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 7! Omg, another sad chapter. 
> 
> How will y/n and Killua react? How will Gon find the preparator for Leorio death? And if he does, what will he do?
> 
> Well, we'll see what happens next. 
> 
> Find out next time on The Isekai Girl!
> 
> Happy New Year! Everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Stay safe and be healthy - Cautionworks

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/story/244252873-the-isekai-girl-%E2%99%A4hisoka-x-reader%E2%99%A1  
> This is where I update my chapters regularly.


End file.
